


Unfinished Symphony

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Explosives, I Don't Even Know, Minecraft, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST WAR IN THE DREAM SMP. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, DON'T READ.What if instead of Phil finding Wilbur with the button, Tommy found him?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 94





	Unfinished Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little writing practice that I did using dialogue that my friend gave me. We're both still reeling from how the battle ended.

“Will, why?”

Wilbur freezes, turning around. Tommy stands before him in the entryway of the room, crossbow in hand. He still has blood on him, soaking his clothes, dripping from his hair and sword at his side. Wilbur can still feel the blood dripping from his own wounds, leaving trails as a few drops slide down his face. Tommy stares at him, confusion (and maybe a bit of fear?) on his face.

“Why do you still want to blow it up?” Tommy continues. “No one is against you! What’s the point?”

Wilbur is silent before he starts laughing, surprising Tommy. He had heard Wilbur laugh plenty of times, but this was different. This laugh was louder, a higher pitch, something that reminded Tommy of a maniac, of someone completely different from the man standing in front of him. Different from the man he thought was his brother. And just as quickly as the laughter started, it stopped.

“Tommy,” Wilbur grinned, “Tommy this isn’t about betrayal. This isn’t about blowing up what isn’t mine. No. No, I could’ve taken L’Manberg. I could’ve easily been president again and everything would’ve been normal.” He pauses and looks around the room, looking over the words scratched into the walls, the words of the song that told of their victory, of their gaining independence. The memory of him frantically etching the words in this room in an effort to not forget them flashes through his mind before he turns back to Tommy. 

“But you see Tommy, that’s not why I’m doing this. Not anymore at least.” His grin turns into a smirk and Tommy’s confused look grows, carefully watching to see what Wilbur is planning to do.

“What?” He sputters out. “What are you saying?”

Wilbur breathes out a laugh and moves to trace his fingers across the words on the walls, making his way around as he responds.

“Y’know Tommy, I look back at the beginning of L’Manberg quite fondly. You, me, Tubbo, hell, even Eret. We wanted to make a place to revolt against our ‘tyrants’, right?”

Tommy nods, trying to swallow the lump in his throat and Wilbur stops from where he’s tracing and moves right in front of him. 

“But look at us now, Tommy,” he continues, the scene looking very much like all that time ago when he told Tommy he would never be president. “ _We’re_ the tyrants.” His grin grows again as he leans away. He turns around, facing the button.

“We became what we ran away from. We’re no different from Dream in the revolution. We lost land and we wanted it back. We’re no different from him. We _never were_.”

“No, Will this is different-”

“Different, huh?” Wilbur shouts, spinning back around to face him. “Is that what you say to yourself? Is that how you’ve convinced yourself you’re the hero? Tommy, we’re not the heroes. No one is. We wanted land that wasn’t ours to reclaim! We took over a nation that chose someone else! _We were always the bad guys, Tommy_. Just because we felt like we were in the right _doesn’t mean we ever were_.”

Tommy stares, watching as Wilbur becomes frantic. Wilbur feels some blood start to drip out of his nose and quickly wipes it away with his coat sleeve, adding to the layer of red already present. His mind feels like static now, blocking out any other thought of doubt that might try to stop him. He turns around, walking up to the button. The sound of fireworks pop in the background, but even that he pushes away. Buzzing is all he hears and he takes the last step when Tommy’s voice manages to push through.

“Will, please-”

He doesn’t get to continue as once again, Wilbur turns around, staring him down. Tommy can see that he's shaking. 

“And now–?” He pauses. It’s strange, he thinks. Tommy looks close to tears. It’s an awfully weird sight, seeing someone like Tommy about to cry. It almost seems unnatural. For a brief moment, his brotherly instincts kick in. For a moment, he sees his little brother upset and feels the urge to comfort him. But the static grows louder, pushing those thoughts away. This is a war, he thinks, and everyone must pay the consequences. Even himself. The laughter bubbles up again, louder and more frantic as Tommy stares, unable to move. 

"AND NOW," Wilbur starts again, "NOW THERE'S _NO L'MANBERG_. THIS IS HOW IT ENDS, TOMMY! THIS IS HOW WE FALL." His hand raises up and settles in the air over the button. 

"THIS IS THE END TOMMY." 

There's silence as neither one moves an inch. Wilbur is breathing heavily now, staring at the button. Behind him, Tommy still stands. Finally, his limbs move, and he runs next to the button, trying to look Wilbur in the eyes. Wilbur finally does, and they stare at each other. Wilbur almost laughs at how much hope and pleading is visible in Tommy's eyes, somehow managing to say so much without saying a word at all. Wilbur's breathing starts to calm down, and seeing this, Tommy allows himself a bit of calm as well. He jumps a bit when Wilbur unexpectedly reaches out and ruffles his hair, like he used to. Wilbur smiles at him before leaning in once again, and whispers:

"This is how we _all_ fall."

His hand comes down on the button. 

Wilbur can't see the sparks, but he hears as the tnt ignites. The two of them are thrown back as the wall in front of them explodes. When Wilbur sits back up, his ears are ringing. He can't hear anything at the moment, but he's sure he sees Tommy mouth something as he gets up and runs to the new hole in the side of the room. And if he was being honest, seeing the destruction was a whole lot better than hearing it. He stands where he was sitting, taking it all in, watching as their friends run for their lives, watching as some are thrown in the air by the blasts, watching as Dream yells out in excitement. As his hearing finally returns, he watches as L'Manberg, the land he had founded, where he and his friends had lived, where _so many memories_ were made, becomes destroyed. And he laughs.

"Oh, Tommy. Isn't that just beautiful!" He looks over to see Tommy slowly sink down to his knees. Tommy stares out at all the rubble, the tears finally falling as he whispers " _No_ ……" It was all gone. Everything they had worked for, everything he had worked for, gone. Just like that.

Wilbur walked over, squatting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Will….how could you do this?" Tommy whispered. Wilbur grinned.

"Oh please, Tommy. It was easy. This-, _this_ is how things need to end. _Boom_." He replied, making a sound to match the explosion. He stands up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What a beautiful end to my unfinished symphony."

Tommy doesn't reply. He's still in shock as he stares at the ruins of L'Manberg. Wilbur smirks, and makes his way to leave the room when Tommy speaks up.

"Wait Tubbo…..where's Tubbo?"

When he doesn't get an answer, he stands up and turns to Wilbur. "Wilbur, where the fuck is Tubbo?"

"Oh don't worry about him, Tommy," he replied, laughing lightly. "It'll all be over soon."

"Why?"

Wilbur turns back around to face him. "Well, a new government always causes chaos among the anarchist. Isn't that right Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes widen as he realizes why the fireworks are still going off. 

"Techno–" he mumbles. "What's he going to do?"

"Oh don't worry about him Tommy. It'll all be over soon." Wilbur turns back to the door, but Tommy pushes past him to block the doorway, his sword held out in front of him. There's just enough distance between them for the tip of the sword to not touch Wilbur. There's another moment of silence between them. Sounds of confusion still fill the air from outside, and Dream and Technoblade can be heard clearly.

Tommy blinks and Wilbur is suddenly shaking again, and he watches as Wilbur slowly steps forward until the sword is now beginning to press into his chest. Tommy tries to move back, but Wilbur continues to follow, keeping the sword on himself. Tommy is focused on the sword, trying not to stab him.

"Do it, Tommy."

The words leave Wilbur's mouth and Tommy's head shoots up to look at him.

"Kill me. Kill me, Tommy. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

Tommy looked away, wanting to look at anything other than the man in front of him. He could do it, he knew that. It would be so easy. He could get his revenge, against an old ally, the traitor, the man who _was his president_. Could he even bring himself to call Wilbur his president? Too much had happened. He couldn't possibly even say he _knew_ the man he held a sword to. 

And then Wilbur was cupping his face, bringing it up to look him in the eyes once again. And suddenly, he was again looking at his brother. His big brother, who picked on him constantly but still cared about him. His brother who loved him, and the brother he loved in return. And then he was pulled back into the current time, where his brother had blown up their land, and his other brother was shooting down his friends. They were not the brothers he thought he knew. Wilbur stared at him, and only when he swiped at his cheek did Tommy realize he was crying again. And Wilbur was crying, too. 

"No." Tommy whispers. "I can't."

He lowers the sword, and Wilbur's hands fall from his face. He knew that Wilbur had done the unspeakable, but he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Surely the Wilbur he knew was still in there. And maybe he could bring him back. He walks back to the opening made by the explosion, but stops right at the edge. He turns around to look at Wilbur one last time. Steeling himself the best he can, he stands up tall, gives Wilbur a final salute, and then turns and jumps out onto the ground, running towards the rest of his friends. He hopes he'll make it in time.

Wilbur watches him leave, and heaves a sigh. He gives the room one last look before turning and walking out. As he makes his escape, he wonders briefly if he should join the others. Surely Techno would be there waiting for him. But then he remembers that Dream is also there. He smirks. He doesn't need to be there. All of them against Dream and Technoblade?

They won't stand a chance.


End file.
